


Just a dream

by MiaDee



Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaDee/pseuds/MiaDee
Summary: When Kageyama Tobio started to avoid Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime during practice, they got curious of the odd behaviour their underclassman was showing, and wanted to know the reason why.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira
Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I am back to spread the IwaOiKage agenda, and it's not angst!  
> Well, it's pre-IwaOiKage here.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He woke up sweating, startled by the lucid dream. Breathing hard, trying to figure out the meaning of the dream in his hazy state. He was so confused, but apparently he had another problem that arose that night, literally. He would scream if it was not in the middle of the night. Embarrassed that THAT had happened right after the dream.

Practice the following day, he no longer approached his two upperclassmen due to his embarrassment about the dream the night before.

He would redirect his gaze elsewhere when it met with either of them. Excusing himself whenever they tried to approach him. He even left early, not bothering to stay late for self-practice like he always did.

This have been going on for a week. By then, his behaviour had caused quite the confusion not only to the two upperclassmen, but also their other teammates.

"What did you do now, Oikawa? I thought the last time was already bad enough. Did you apologize properly to him about that night?"

"Wha...? Why are you accusing me?! I didn't do anything to him! And I already apologized to him, and he accepted!" Clearly offended of being accused of something he didn't do.

"Then why did he acted like that towards you? And he's not following you like he used to everyday. Something must have happened between you two."

"Iwa-chan, I'm not the only one he's avoiding from. He's avoiding you too. Didn't you noticed that?"

"Wait, what? Me too?" He blinked innocently, not realising at all that he was also being avoided by their underclassman.

"Tobio-chan may like to pester me every chance he gets, but he would also comes to you too, you know."

"Huh, is that so? I'm just used to him following you around like a little duckling that I forgot about that. But, I don't think I've done something to him that made him avoids me."

"Well I didn't do anything either. So, stop accusing me for something that I didn't do!"

"Usually if it comes to Kageyama, it has something to do with you, so you can't really blame me for that." He shrugged nonchalantly at that.

"Rude Iwa-chan! But seriously, I think we need to approach him and ask him the reason for his behaviour."

"Wow. THE Oikawa Tooru wants to approach Kageyama Tobio willingly. That's character development, I guess." He almost wanted to give him applause for that, almost.

"Stop being so rude, Iwa-chan. I can be mature and handle things like an adult if I want to."

That earned him a snort from Iwaizumi.

"Alright then. Seems like I don't have to force you, for once. Let's just observe him for awhile next week. If he's still avoiding us, then we approach him. Let's head home. It's getting late."

**

The following week, Kageyama was still avoiding them, which lead the three of them in this situation.

Kageyama was being trapped in the changing room with his two upperclassmen. The others had already left early (Iwaizumi and Oikawa ordered them too without Kageyama knowing). No way out as Iwaizumi had blocked the exit.

"Umm, Iwaizumi-san. I need to go home now, and, umm, you're blocking the exit."

Even as Kageyama said this to Iwaizumi, his eyes were not looking directly at him, but to the side of Iwaizumi's head.

"It's rude to not look people in the eye when talking to them, Kageyama."

At that, his eyes snapped towards his upperclassman's eyes that was already looking at him, causing him to blush as he redirected his gaze elsewhere.

"Sit down, Tobio-chan. We have something to talk with you." Oikawa was still in front of his locker, packing up his stuff, acting as if he and Iwaizumi didn't trapped their underclassman in the changing room.

"But, Oikawa-san. I need to go home early. My grandpa will worry if I'm not home in time." He redirected his gaze to the back of Oikawa that was still facing his locker.

"I already called him in advance, saying that you will be staying late for practice, and he's okay with it. Now sit, Tobio." By now, Oikawa was already looking at Kageyama, who in turns, looked away from his gaze.

Hearing his name without the -chan like usual showed that Oikawa was serious, so he did as he was told to and sat on the bench in the middle of the room.

He was fiddling with his finger, avoiding his upperclassmen's gaze that was too much for him. He was sweating as much as when he was practicing. This showed just how much he was nervous.

It was Iwaizumi that broke the silence.

"You've been avoiding us, Kageyama. Did we do something to cause that?"

"No I'm not." He quietly answered, but still heard by the two other people.

"Tobio-chan, your actions are not that subtle. Everyone noticed, so no need to lie. Tell us the truth. Did we do something wrong? Or is it about that night?"

Kageyama knew which night he was referring to, but Oikawa already apologized to him and he already accepted.

"No, Oikawa-san. It's not about that night."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really. Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san don't have to worry about it. Can I please be excused?"

"No. Not until you tell us a good reason why, Kageyama. And again, look us in the eyes when talking."

This caused them to have a staring contest, his gaze flipped between the two people that were staring at him intensely, waiting for him to speak up, before he gave up.

"It's just a dream, okay?! You appeared in my dream, and...and..." He couldn't finished his sentences because it was to embarrassing for him to say it out loud. He hid himself in his hands, didn't want the upperclassmen to see his reddening face.

"What about the dream, Tobio-chan? Is it something bad? Come on, you can tell us." 

Kageyama felt that Oikawa had taken a sit besides him. His voice was soft, as if trying to persuade him to continue while taking his hands away from his face.

Oikawa held both of his hands so that he couldn't hide it anymore. Obviously, Kageyama's face was red as a tomato, for reason they had not heard yet from the younger boy.

"Come on, Kageyama. It's just a dream, right. How bad can it be that makes you want to avoid us?" Iwaizumi was already walking towards the other two people, while his gaze still fixed on Kageyama's reddening face. 

And Kageyama saw an opening for him to escape his upperclassmen. The next sentence that got out of his mouth already secured his escape.

"Of course I would want to avoid you if it's a wet dream about the two of you!" As he shouted that, both his upperclassmen went still, eyes and mouth wide at his statement. 

Kageyama used that moment to rush out of the changing room, leaving his dumbfounded upperclassmen, and headed home. Not once slowing down as if he was afraid they would chase after him.

Meanwhile, in the changing room, "Iwa-chan, he...us...dream..." Oikawa was obviously still shocked at Kageyama's sudden outburst that he couldn't even form a proper sentence. But Iwaizumi still understand him perfectly.

"Y-yeah. Let's get going. It's late already."

Even as they both were walking home, they couldn't forget their underclassman as he ran from them. Red faced shouting at them before taking off. Both decided that they like that look on Kageyama, but of course only keeping it to themselves. Not wanting the other to know.

And if they dreamt about the younger boy that night, no one has to know but themselves.

**

The following week, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were seen to compete for Kageyama's attention, which of course didn't go unnoticed by their teammates.

Iwaizumi would approached him for his sets, while Oikawa would casually touch him in the guise of correcting his posture, which was odd because Oikawa Tooru was known to be quite petty and refused to teach when it came to Kageyama Tobio.

This caused Kageyama to blush furiously every time his upperclassmen were near. So he would always made sure to have company besides him, mainly Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Isn't that great Kageyama? You finally have their attention solely towards you. Why are you avoiding them?" Kunimi asked him one day while they were on a water break.

"You know why! It's too embarrassing. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" Kunimi laughed at his teammate's dilemma.

"Well, at least now you know they're interested in you as well. Good luck with that." And Kunimi left him to go speak with Kindaichi when he saw the two upperclassmen were heading towards Kageyama's direction, uncaring of his teammate's pleading to not leave him alone with them.

**

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and feedbacks are welcomed 😗


End file.
